Kissing in the rain
by nicole-thegirlwhowrites
Summary: AU Katniss y Peeta son actores que se siguen encontrando bajo la lluvia. Basado en una web serie.
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo mini proyecto :D, una serie de drabbles basados en la web serie de Yulin Kuang , que lleva el nombre Kissing in the rain, así que ni los Juegos del Hambre ni Kissing in the rain (la web serie) me pertenecen, sus dueñas son Yulin Kuang y Suzzane Collins

* * *

Muy temprano, en una mañana lluviosa de agosto, una joven camina con su vestido naranja empapado, mientras se aleja del camino que lleva a Fort Waters, a la distancia se percibe una figura que corre hacia ella, es un joven soldado, que al alcanzar a la joven la toma por la cintura y la obliga a girar sobre sí para quedar frente a frente, ella tenía su rostro empapado, producto de las gotas de lluvia y las lágrimas que cruzaban todo su rostro.

-No llores más, sabes que no me arriesgare, temo que te enojes conmigo si cometo alguna estupidez.-dijo él mientras una sonrisa se dibujó en ambos rostros.

-Sabes que tienes que regresar a Fort Waters, ¿Qué te hizo regresar? –Ella lo había tomado de las manos y las empezaba a balancear.

-En serio no lo sabes. – y de inmediato él soltó su agarre, tomo su rostro firmemente entre sus manos y la beso, eran ellos dos y la lluvia.

-CORTE!

-Bogs apaga la máquina para hacer lluvia, Katniss, Peeta en cinco minutos se repite la escena.- comentaba Cressida, la directora de la película.

-Oye, quieres ir a tomar un café antes de volver a grabar –pregunto un entusiasmado y muy empapado Peeta Mellark.

-El café da mal aliento Mellark y después tenemos que hacer una escena de beso. –contesto una irónica Katniss Everdeen .

-Acaso insinúas que tengo mal aliento, sabes solo intentaba ser amable, de saber que eras toda una diva hubiera rechazado este proyecto.

-Nadie … -Pero fue interrumpida por el llamado a escena de Cressida que anunciaba que retomaban esa escena desde el inico


	2. Toma Dos

Una serie de drabbles basados en la web serie de Yulin Kuang , que lleva el nombre Kissing in the rain, así que ni los Juegos del Hambre ni Kissing in the rain (la web serie) me pertenecen, sus dueñas son Yulin Kuang y Suzzane Collins

* * *

Las fiestas en la casa grande nunca son aburridas, y en esta fiesta en especial sobran los motivos para estar alegres, es la fiesta de compromiso del hijo mayor, solo hay alguien que desde la terraza observa todo con una gran tristeza, sabe que no puede tomar decisiones egoístas, no sería justo para ninguno de ellos.

Es contrastante como el ruido del salón donde se celebra la fiesta es ahogado por la lluvia típica de las noches de verano de la zona.

-Aquí estas, te estuve buscando para platicar, pero las personas seguían llegando y quería hablar conmigo.

-La fiesta es en tu honor, es obvio que ellos van a querer hablar para felicitarte. –dijo ella mientras alisaba las inexistentes arrugas de su vestido.

-Realmente estoy muy feliz que hayas aceptado la invitación.-menciona él con una sonrisa triste

-Tenía que felicitarte en persona, que tú te cases no es algo de todos los días, solamente no te perdonaré que te irás a otro país y te perderás mi cumpleaños. Comento ella en un intento de sonar graciosa.

Y casi en un susurro comenta él…-Tú cumpleaños y muchas cosas más.

La lluvia sigue cayendo mientras ellos se pierden en el silencio.

-Un último baile entonces.

-Creo que estamos algo empapados para entrar al salón y bailar- dice el divertido.

-Yo nunca dije que teníamos que bailar en el salón, acaso no lo escuchas… la lluvia está marcando el ritmo de nuestra canción.

Durante los siguientes minutos ella mantuvo su cabeza apoyada en su pecho y él posicionaba su mentón sobre su cabello, aspirando su fragancia, cuando ella se decide a levantar el rostro y besarlo, ambos sabían que después de ese día sus vidas tomarían rumbos separados.

-Tengo que irme, Patrick me espera en el auto y tú tienes que volver a tu fiesta.

CORTE.

-Luces por favor, muy Katniss excelentes tus diálogos, Venia pásale una toalla.-comenta Cressida mientras se acerca a los actores, y Peeta, muéstrate más sorprendido al encontrarla en la terraza, se supone que llevas toda la noche buscándola entiendes.

El rubio asiente con la cabeza y Cressida les indican que repetirán la escena nuevamente en 10 minutos.

-Lamento que no tengas un cambio de ropa para esta escena. –Comenta Peeta en un intento de iniciar una conversación.

-Solo porque la escena requiere que tu acudas a mi encuentro con tu traje todo impecable Mellark.- Katniss está intentando ser más amable con él, le dolió el comentario sobre ella siendo toda una diva, cuando sencillamente se ha dedicado a ser muy celosa con su vida privada.

-Muchas gracias Katniss.- Peeta se sorprende por el comentario de la chica, algo que no se hubiera esperado de ella, después de la última película en la que trabajaron juntos.

-Gustaría ir por una taza de chocolate

-Tal vez cuando terminemos la siguiente escena, tengo que ir a cambiarme.- Y así Peeta empezó a caminar en dirección a su camerino

-Bueno al menos lo intente- suspira Katniss y se aleja ella también.

* * *

Que bueno que te guste la idea ViiickyHerrera acá esta otro capítulo ¡Qué lo disfrutes!

-Yo nunca dije que teníamos que bailar en el salón, acaso no lo escuchas… la lluvia está marcando el ritmo de nuestra canción.

Durante los siguientes minutos ella mantuvo su cabeza apoyada en su pecho y él posicionaba su mentón sobre su cabello, aspirando su fragancia, cuando ella se decide a levantar el rostro y besarlo, ambos sabían que después de ese día sus vidas tomarían rumbos separados.

-Tengo que irme, Patrick me espera en el auto y tú tienes que volver a tu fiesta.

CORTE.

-Luces por favor, muy Katniss excelentes tus diálogos, Venia pásale una toalla.-comenta Cressida mientras se acerca a los actores, y Peeta, muéstrate más sorprendido al encontrarla en la terraza, se supone que llevas toda la noche buscándola entiendes.

El rubio asiente con la cabeza y Cressida les indican que repetirán la escena nuevamente en 10 minutos.

-Lamento que no tengas un cambio de ropa para esta escena. –Comenta Peeta en un intento de iniciar una conversación.

-Solo porque la escena requiere que tu acudas a mi encuentro con tu traje todo impecable Mellark.- Katniss está intentando ser más amable con él, le dolió el comentario sobre ella siendo toda una diva, cuando sencillamente se ha dedicado a ser muy celosa con su vida privada.

-Muchas gracias Katniss.- Peeta se sorprende por el comentario de la chica, algo que no se hubiera esperado de ella, después de la última película en la que trabajaron juntos.

-Gustaría ir por una taza de chocolate

-Tal vez cuando terminemos la siguiente escena, tengo que ir a cambiarme.- Y así Peeta empezó a caminar en dirección a su camerino

-Bueno al menos lo intente- suspira Katniss y se aleja ella también

* * *

Que genial que te guste la historia ViiickyHerrera acá hay un nuevo capítulo, ojala también te guste.


	3. Ensayo

Una serie de drabbles basados en la web serie de Yulin Kuang , que lleva el nombre Kissing in the rain, así que ni los Juegos del Hambre ni Kissing in the rain (la web serie) me pertenecen, sus dueñas son Yulin Kuang y Suzzane Collins

* * *

A pesar de la creencia popular que todos los actores se conocen entre sí, no fue hasta hace dos años que escuche hablar de Peeta Mellark por primera vez.

Fue durante el ensayo de la primera película en la que participaron juntos

(flashback)

-"Y al parecer todos esos rumores que circularon por internet desde temprano en la mañana son ciertos, nuestra querida Katniss Everdeen sale de su retiro de casi tres años para incorporarse en un nuevo proyecto, y para hablarnos más del tema, acá tenemos a Claudius…" Y un rostro muy bronceado y con un lifting muy reciente sonreía a la pantalla, ese era el conductor del programa Caesar Flickerman

El programa de Caesar Flickerman, el número uno en espectáculos, como lo menciono Haymitch, estaban interesados en seguir paso a paso el regreso de Katniss a la actuación. Lo curioso para Katniss era todo el alboroto que se estaba formando por su pequeña participación en esta película, sumado a que su interés romántico dentro en la misma era el chico de oro, el carismático Peeta Mellark, lo último que ella necesitaba en su vida era que la involucraran sentimentalmente con su compañero de película, no podía creer que todavía existían actores que no distinguían la línea entre la realidad y los personajes que interpretaban

De repente el televisor se apaga y Katniss no puede creer que de verdad vuelva a estar en medio de ese circo mediático. Y no hacía esto por el dinero, ella empezó en esta industria junto a su padre, él había sido el director de fotografía de varias películas que hasta hoy en día eran consideradas de culto, y ella desde pequeña empezó actuando en pequeños papeles en las películas donde su padre trabajaba, todo eso cambio después de la muerte de su padre, la vida de Katniss, su madre y hermana no volvió a ser la misma

. –Katniss, Cressida y los escritores nos esperan. –Comenta Haymitch, mientras revisa en su celular la agenda de eventos de la chica.

-Claro, será mejor que salgamos al estudio entonces-

Lo siguiente que paso ese día fue que tanto mi Haymitch como yo llegamos a tiempo a la reunión, mientras que Peeta apareció con dos horas de retraso, su excusa, los paparazis afuera de su casa, acosándolo con preguntas sobre cómo se sentía al tener el privilegio de trabajar conmigo y seguramente, compartir alguna escena amorosa conmigo.

(Fin flash back)

…

Digamos que Peeta y yo no tuvimos un buen inicio, los comentarios de los paparazis, especulando sobre alguna posible relación entre él y yo tampoco funcionaron a su favor, ya que se estaban metiendo con mi vida personal, esta actitud que los paparazis consideran como de diva… si la palabras de Peeta refiriéndose a mi como una diva, dolieron. He hicieron que extrañara a mi padre, la persona que me había aconsejado que nunca dejará que la opinión de los otros me lastimará, solo quería verlo para preguntarle porque las palabras de este chico me dolieron de esa manera.

* * *

A Sinsajoforever y Gpe 77 muchas gracias por sus comentarios.


End file.
